


Promise you won't forget

by themarvelwriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amsterdam, Angst, Beach Holidays, Coffee, Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Karaoke, Sad Ending, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Sweet, Vacation, holy trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarvelwriter/pseuds/themarvelwriter
Summary: This was for a writing challenge. My prompt was 'holiday romance'. That's basically what I wrote (:
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Promise you won't forget

There’s a book in your hands. ‘Carrie’ from Stephen King, page 65. You’re sucked into the story, your surroundings long forgotten. A cappuccino in front of you, cup half empty.

You love those kind of days. Where you had some time for yourself, brought a little book to your favourite local coffeeshop and not worry about a thing in the world. It filled your heart with all the good thoughts, as if you’re recharging for the rest of the week. Away from the busy streets of Amsterdam. Away from the tourists. Just some quiet place to get your thoughts in order.

“Excuse me, ma’am. Can we please share the table?”

Your eyes jerk up from the book, a little annoyed that you’re that rudely interrupted from the story you’re so heavily involved in. Annoyance that disappears as soon as you see how handsome the two men are in front of you.

One has hazelnut brown hair, rough and a bit greasy. He looks like tough guy with a good heart. His blue eyes constantly checking the rest of the shop, as if he’s expecting danger any minute. His friend asked the question. Ocean eyes looking at you, blonde hair distracting you from whatever you were reading in the book. He has all your attention now.

“Uh- Yes, of course”, you answer, a little friendly smile on your face to strengthen your words.

The chairs scrape over the floor, the two broad men taking place on the other side of the table. They start talking to each other, something about their friend Sam being slow at something. It’s obvious to you that they have no interest in talking to you. On one side you’re glad – you came here to get some peace. On the other side you wouldn’t have minded to look at those gorgeous faces a little longer while chatting.

You lower your head again, eyes on the words in the book again. Roaming the sentences, trying to get them in your head. Trying to follow the story that Stephen King weaved many years ago.

You fail miserably, eyes sometimes peeking at the men, overhearing their conversations. But you try not to be obvious, your eyes still mostly looking at the pages in the book, sometimes turning the pages without really reading them.

“I can’t believe we’re going to the beach tomorrow. Of all places, we go there?”, the brown haired says to his friend. Your eyebrows quirk up, eyes to him.

“They said there’s much to do there, alright? We’re in Amsterdam, stop complaining”, the blonde scoffs. Your eyes now trail to him, left corner of your lips curls up on the comment, which silences the brown haired.

The blondes eyes shoot from his coffee to you, making you blush and dug your head in your book a bit further. God, you can’t believe you’re this shy. In your head, you encourage yourself to look up again. To look him in the eyes again. To try and get some game.

And so, you look up again. His eyes are on his friend, but flick to yours in a second again. It’s as if your body makes it’s own decisions, eyes on the inside of your book again, before you force yourself to look up again. A little smirk on his face while his friend is still talking.

One last sip from your coffee and the cup is left empty. Concentration on the book is long lost, but you keep up your façade, here and there sharing some looks with the handsome blonde. Both playing the same game, his friend not even noticing what’s going on.

The waitress asks if you want another drink, you order another cappuccino. It’s as if the handsome man saw a way in to start a conversation with you.

“Reading Carrie? I’ve been told it’s a classic”, he says. His friends attention on you now too. You quickly take a look at the cover as some sort of automatic reaction.

“Yeah, I love it. A bit unsettling, but it’s Stephen King after all.” A soft smile on your face.

It’s the start of a conversation between the three of you. You soon enough figure out they’re Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, cheeks filled up with red in an instant. You apologise and ask them if they’d rather have some privacy, but they stop you. Especially Steve seems to enjoy your company, determined to keep you at their table.

“Do you have any plans for tonight?”, you ask them.

“Yeah, but it’s not my idea”, Steve sighs, but with a little chuckle. “We’re planning on going to a karaoke bar.”

“Oh my god, Y/N! There you are! We couldn’t- Oh.”” You’re interrupted by two of your friends. They freeze when they spot the two super soldiers. Both shuffle awkwardly in their chair.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I was distracted”, you chuckle. You look at the two men. “Do you guys mind if they join?”

In a few minutes, there’s chatter all over the table. Bucky with your friends, Steve has his focus on only you, but you on him as well.

“You going to sing a song?”, you chuckle, referring to the karaoke-bar they’ll be going to later in the night. He chuckles and shakes his head, telling you that he did quite enough of performing back in his day and he discovered it wasn’t his place.

“Only if you join me”, he adds jokingly.

“Oh, if that’s all what it takes”, you bite back. A roaring laugh leaves Steve’s lips, one that gives you little butterflies in your belly. It could light up the whole world.

“So, you would go with me to sing a song with me?” There’s a bit more of a serious tone in his voice. It could be a light question, but you know he’s slowly trying to guess if you would go with him.

“If I get to pick the song”, you chuckle. For a brief moment you look at your friends. One of them is still talking to Bucky, the other one has a big grin on her face.

“What?”, you ask.

“You know I love karaoke!”

+++

Music is booming in your ears, red and yellow lights shining on the floor. Wooden bar stools and hanging tables are placed in the back of the room. A small stage in the front. The place is still almost empty. Karaoke bars in Amsterdam are normally packed, so you raise an eyebrow at the view.

A man in suit comes with open arms to your direction. You immediately recognize him as Tony Stark. His sharply shaved beard as some sort of personal brand.

“Gentlemen, welcome!”, he grins before his eyes dart to you and your friends. “And you’ve brought company.”

It slowly dawns on you that he probably rented the place, feeling very uninvited. You look at your friends, insecurity taking over your body. You grab the end of your shirt, fiddling at it with your fingers.

Tony introduces himself, offering you a drink, taking your feelings of intrusion away. You ask for a wine, which is in your hand in less than thirty seconds. Cold, sweet and a delicious taste that you longed for more than you realised.

You meet more of the Avengers. Natasha and Sam smile widely at you when Steve introduces you to them. They compliment you for persuading Steve to bring you here, since he’s not one to trust strangers that quickly. You’re flattered, but look at Steve for an explanation, which he can’t give you one.

It stays in your head, though. Why did he invite you over to this private party? They’re the Avengers, they don’t need three average girls in this place to have fun. They don’t need to be nice like that, either. He has no reason to trust you, you didn’t do anything to gain that. And so you find yourself next to Sam again, asking if he knows the answer.

He chuckles. “I think he’s taking up the advice me and Bucky have been giving him for a few months now. Open up, meet some girls, take them places. Didn’t know he’d take you to here.”

“If you guys feel like we shouldn’t be here, we can leave”, you say worriedly, not wanting to ruin their night just because Steve didn’t get the message. 

“You’re fine”, Sam chuckles. “I’m glad he’s trying. He really seems to feel at ease around you, so that’s good.”

Steve finds you again after a few minutes after talking to some of the Avengers. You had the chance to take a look in the club, noticing it’s not only the Avengers, but also around ten other people, probably SHIELD agents.

“Already regretting coming here?”, he grins. You laugh, your shoulder now brushing his as you bring yourself closer to his ear to answer him.

“I only have one reason I’m here. When are we going to sing our song?” You take another sip at your wine as Steve shakes his head with a small smile on his face.

“What song were you thinking about?”, he asks.

“Ever heard of Grease?” You take a quick look at your friends, but they’re spread in the room. One is talking to Tony Stark, which only makes you smile wider. The other is talking to Sam and Clint, who seem to be very busy with each other. Big hand gestures and loud noises coming from both of them.

Then you look at Steve, who looks at you with a bit of mischief in his eyes. A playful smile on his face.

“I’ve seen it. You want one of those songs?”

Ten minutes later, you’re on the stage with the one and only Captain America. You never expected to be in this situation ever in your life. A little nervous smile is thrown towards you by the super soldier, you try and give him an encouraging one back.

The beat of ‘Summer Nights’ starts, your eyes glide over the audience in front of you. Everyone has a smile on their face. Tony has his arms crossed, eyes definitely on Steve. You figure most of these people are surprised to see him on this stage. It feels so out of character for him, but you’re trying not to think of that. The media could be wrong about him.

“Summer loving had me a blast”, Steve starts, voice beaming through the room. You have a big smile on your face, his notes just a bit off. It doesn’t sound that terrible.

“Summer loving happened so fast”, you follow. Your friends cheer, which makes you blush.

“I met a girl, crazy for me.” He points at you as a joke, to which you raise your eyebrows. Crazy, huh?

“Met a boy, cute as can be.” You act as if you faint to his direction, which gives you a few cheers from the Avengers. They like your little act.

You sing on, both deciding that you stick with your little show. Him acting like he’s actually one of the T-Birds, you acting like you’re that cute innocent schoolgirl who’s head over heels for him. Both laughing at times, breaking character and letting each other know how much fun you’re having.

“He got friendly, holding my hand”, you sang, sticking your hand out as if he were to hold it.

“She got friendly down in the sand”, he sang, already seeing the next lyrics he got to sing. His finger slowly going down, suggesting that you got on your knees. He looked at you quickly and you nodded, a smile around your lips.

“He was sweet, just turned eighty”, you laughed, knowing damn well that the lyrics should be ‘eighteen’. A few laughs filled the crowd.

“Well she was good, if you know what I mean.” You look at him, hoping he’d act on this little sentence, since it’s pretty clear it’s suggesting a blowjob. But he didn’t. He stayed appropriate. He sang the lyrics, but gave you a playful smirk.

You pick up your singing quite quickly again, finishing the song. Both of your ending notes were as false as can be, some groans heard in the background. But you don’t care, you’re enjoying the little performance way too much to hold back anymore.

Tony claps in his hands when you walk passed him. He offers you another wine, but you decline kindly, not wanting to be hammered the next morning.

The evening continues and you find yourself talking to different people. You discover that Bucky and Sam are a bit of a mess together, a funny mess nonetheless. They make you laugh til your belly hurts.

Steve snips you away from them after fifteen minutes.

“You have very funny friends”, you tell them and he chuckles.

“I know. But they can be a bit of a pain in the ass as well sometimes.”

You talk for a little longer, but both decide to take it outside when you asked him for the first time what he said because the music was too loud. He grabs your hand, pulling you with him to the nearest exit. It makes your body feel warm. A signal that he doesn’t just enjoy your company as friends.

“This is better”, he says when you’re outside, a few meters away from the entrance. You nod and let your back hit the cold wall.

You talk. About anything really. About how you’re here for two weeks, since you’ve always been fascinated by the city. What your job is, what his job is – even though you already know. But you discover it’s much more than the media lets on. It’s tiring, scarring, not that much of a hero life that you expected it to be.

When you ask them why they’re here, he simply states that they’re here for a week, since there are some people they need to talk to and some places they need to investigate.

“Is it safe?”

“Yes. It’s too small for you to worry about”, he sighs. Blue eyes piercing in yours. You can feel his change in behaviour. How his little Captain America act is taking over again.

“What do you like most here?”, you change the subject pretty quickly. His eyes soften again as he tells that he’s not sure yet.

“Til now, my favorite place is that coffeebar we met”, he chuckles while he scoots a little closer – shyly so. You grab his hand. It’s big and feels soft, his warmth tickling your senses, making your whole body feel hot.

He takes another babystep. You’re both silent, too afraid to ruin anything now. He’s close enough for you to put your hand on his chest, some sort of allowance to him to kiss you. And he does.

Eyes flicking to your lips for a second before he attaches his lips to yours. They’re plumb and soft. His movements are unsure, so you decide to take the lead, starting to move your lips – a pace that’s easy and feels good for the both of you. This kiss feels tender and sweet.

Your hand creeps up from his chest to his neck, fingers softly caressing his little hairs. He gets bolder as well, both hands are on your hips, slowly moving to your lower back.

As the kiss breaks, he stays close to you. His hands moves, as cliché as it is, a strand of hair behind your ear. You don’t mind how cliché this moment looks, you love it. Every second of it. How he looks at you like you’re the only girl he cares about, and you look at him like you need his saving.

“Finally”, you hear Bucky say on your right, making you both chuckle and break eye contact.

+++

You meet each other throughout the week. The first time is the day after the karaoke night. It’s just after diner. Your friends decided to go out, you asked them if they minded if you grabbed a cup of coffee with Steve. They only whistled and raised their eyebrows playfully.

The time after that he invited you to his hotelroom, where you watched a movie. You’ve never experienced such a pleasant date. One where you’d talk, kiss for a while, talk again and kiss a little. You both felt sad when you had to go to your own hotel, but you couldn’t keep your friends worried. They eventually said to ‘hit that ass’ when you came back.

You both felt the time ticking. Day after day went by, closer to the end of your little holiday romance. Every time you met, you forgot about every little problem you had in your life and gave him your fullest. But that’s the fun about a holiday romance: for a few days you share such passionate feelings with each other, the real world seems miles away.

Two days before you head back home, you meet on the beach. He’s taking you on a little evening stroll. The water sounds wild, but it eases your mind. The sand is cold but tickles your feet with every step you take. His hand is in yours.

“Is Thor in space right now?”, you ask him.

“Yeah, I think he is”, Steve responds by looking at the stars. You watch them as well.

“I’d love to go to space one day”, you sigh.

He stops, making you look at him. “Let’s sit here.”

It’s a beautiful spot. Behind you are some big rocks. No house to be spotted, not even in the far distance. You must’ve been walking for quite a while now.

When you sit down, you hold on to Steve’s arm again, making him chuckle. “You know, I need this arm one day.”

“But in this way, you can never leave”, you say, a hint of sadness in your voice. He sighs and lifts your head with his other hand as he kisses you again. Lips just as soft, just as good as the first time you kissed them.

“I don’t want to go either..”

+++

It’s your last night together. Tomorrow, he’ll fly back to New York and you’ll go home too. There’s this sad atmosphere in his hotel room. Both of you know that this little romance is going to end soon. In less then twenty four hours, you’ll probably never see each other again. At least, he won’t see you again. You’ll only have to open a newspaper.

You try to ignore it. Both want to make the best of the evening. So you decide to watch a movie to take your minds off, so you don’t have to talk about the inevitable. Both of you with your backs against the headboard, the TV on the other side of the bed.

“Love Actually?”, he asks. You nod, even though you might cry. It’s such a perfect movie, but bitter sweet in your situation.

As you watch the movie, you sometimes peek at Steve. You try to take him in. His beautiful eyes as he’s focussed on the movie, his strong jawline, his neat blonde beautiful hair.

He catches you watching, a little sigh leaving his mouth. Warm lips pressing your temple. It makes you hungry for more. Your hand is on his cheek as you press your lips to his. He gives in easily, not wanting this moment to end. It’s a kiss that tells that both of you are not ready to say goodbye. But then again, will you ever be ready?

The movie slowly fades to the background. You move slowly, trying not to break the kiss, as you sit on his lap. You’ve never done that in the past few days, but you can’t help yourself. You need to feel him as much as possible.

His hands glide over your back. Yours are around his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss. Your hips jerk forward in the movement, butterflies in your stomach are starting to be replaced by a burning fire.

His hands find the hem of your shirt and he slowly tugs at it, as if he’s asking for permission. You break the kiss now. You need to see if he wants this as much as you want it. His eyes meet yours, a small nod enough for you to be convinced.

Your hands are up in the air as he pulls of your shirt. His lips find your neck, leaving hot sloppy kisses. Your breathing becomes heavier, hands are in his hair. You slowly straddle his lap, bulge slowly appearing against your heat.

“Steve”, you breath in pleasure. He kisses you again, pulling you closer to him, chests flush against each other. His arms don’t release you, they only hold on tighter, too afraid that you’ll run away. I don’t want this to be over, he’s telling you.

When he lets go, you tug at his shirt. He lets you pull it off and toss it next to the bed. Your hands wonder over his abs, eyes following your fingers. Gosh, he’s beautiful. A man crafted by angels and somehow thrown in to your life.

His hands are on your bra, softly squeezing, feeling them. He’s in awe of your body. How it reacts to his touches. How he’s earned the privilege of touching it.

You reach for his button on his jeans, his hands move to your back. His eyes meet yours. You bite your lip, feeling a bit nervous for showing yourself to him. You’re proud of your body, but you’ve never felt as vulnerable as you do now.

You feel a small release, his hands on your shoulders now, slowly taking off the strips of your bra. It gives you goose bumps, but in a good way.

He pushes you softly, his back is off the headboard now too. He pushes you further and further until your back hits the mattress and he hovers above you. His lips find yours again, but leave soon after, trailing from your jaw, to your neck, to your collarbone. He stops there.

His right hand caresses your breast, teasing your nipple. A small moan falls over your lips, your back arches lightly. His tongue replaces his hand soon enough, while his left hand is now squeezing your other breast.

Heat is pooling in your core, wetness increasing. Your nails scratch his back lightly as you softly moan in pleasure.

He trails further with his mouth, leaving your breast alone, exploring your body. His hands already work on the button from your jeans, but he seems to have trouble with it. With a small shy smile he looks at you apologeticly as he tries to undo the button. You chuckle lightly as you stroke a hand through his hair as encouragement.

Your hips jerk up when he finally gets the button undone. His index fingers hook on both sides of your pants as he pulls them down. Feet in the air as he’s trying to get them off your body.

His mouth touches the same spot as where he stopped and he continues to trail down, acting like he never stopped. You slowly start to grow impatient, wetness growing by the second.

“Steve, please”, you breathe. He looks up at you, a little smirk on his face. He knows he’s done well.

Panties are tossed aside in a second, his lips leave little kisses on your inner thighs, slowly making his way to the place where you want him to be.

Your hand finds his hair as he starts, his tongue gliding over your clit. A moan passing over your lips, back arching from the bed. His hand holds on to your hips, keeping you down so he can keep doing his job.

“Oh my god, it feels so good”, you manage to say. He moves his body and throws your leg over his shoulder. His mouth leaves you for a second, his hand taking over the job. The different sensation sends jolts of pleasure all over your body.

The fingers slowly move to your entrance, pushing one in. His tongue is on your clit again. He’s so good at it, you wonder how many times he did this to a girl.

A second finger is added, pumping in and out of you. He watches your reaction. How he makes you feel this good. He wishes it never had to end.

“Are you gonna come, baby?”, he asks before sucking lightly on your nub. You nod, tears filling your eyes as you come undone. Your whole body is shaking, legs are trembling. He catches every wave, his hand having trouble to keep you from moving. His eyes don’t leave your face, god, you look beautiful.

He cleans his fingers at the sheets before hovering over you again. He kisses you. You can taste yourself, but you don’t care.

You softly push him off you and get on top. You lower yourself, peppering him with kisses all the way down. Little goose bumps appearing on his chest as you make your way down.

Even though Steve struggled with your button, you don’t with his. He helps you get rid of his pants, the bulge in his underwear now clearly visible. There’s a wet spot right where his tip must be.

He rids it himself, tossing it somewhere in the bedroom. His cock is thick and long, precum slowly dripping from the tip to his base. You could come from Steve’s naked form alone, it’s so beautiful. Everything about this man is perfect.

You lick his shaft up and down, watering it so your lips can run smoothly when you take in his cock. Head bobbing up and down slowly as you watch him through your eyelashes.

He moans lowly, his hand caressing your hair, eyes fixed on how you’re taking his cock. You’d almost say that it’s pretty intimate, but you don’t want to call ‘having Steve’s cock down your throat’ as something romantic.

You bob your head faster, his hips start bucking towards you sometimes, making you gag and pulling back to get your breathing under control.

“Fuck, sorry doll, just feels so good”, he apologizes. A mumbled ‘don’t say sorry’ comes out of your mouth before you take his cock in your mouth again. It’s twitching in your mouth as you try to take it deeper and deeper, moans vibrating your lips. Your left hand is cupping his balls, right hand digging your nails in his hips.

“Babe, stop, please”, he begs after a minute.

He reaches for his nightstand and pulls a condom out as you lay next to him.

You raise an eyebrow. “Did you plan this?”

He looks at you, cheeks blushing. “No. Sam, however, did think this was going to happen.”

“Did you?”, you ask while he’s trying to get the condom on.

“Uh, I did think of it. I mean – Look at you, you’re beautiful.” His hand gestures to you. You smile proudly and give him a kiss when he’s on top of you.

“You don’t have to explain. It’s not like I didn’t think of it”, you chuckle. He smiles quickly before kissing you. His tip is teasing your entrance, making you sigh into his mouth.

Slowly he goes in you, with every pump, he’s in you a little further. He’s big, but fits you perfectly. You couldn’t help but smile. The thought of you two separating was far away in your mind. Both of you were in this moment, happy to be with each other.

He starts to set a slow pace, letting you adjust at his size. Your walls flutter at the feeling of his cock. Both of you moan and groan.

“Steve, shit, harder”, you breathe. He obeys, pace quickening with it.

“Y/N, you’re so good. Fuck, so good.” He doesn’t swear a lot. At least, not in your presence. So you can’t help but feel a bit proud that he’s unfiltered like that right now.

He kisses you through some thrusts, as if he’s telling you that he won’t forget you. You won’t forget him either and he knows that.

You’re the first one to reach your climax after a few minutes of grunting, moaning, puffing. You dig your heels in his lower back and arch your back. You look into his eyes, hard moans now coming out of your mouth.

He follows quickly after, his body shocking, face in your neck, pants coming out of his mouth. His cock twitching in you.

When he pulls out of you, he let his head rest on your chest. You caress his hair slowly. Both are blissed out by the orgasms you just had.

He showers quickly and you do it too. When you step in the room, he’s underneath the blanket already.

“Please stay”, he pleads. You don’t have the heart to say no, so you join him. He pulls you close, your head on his chest. You can feel his heartbeat. It’s soothing, calming.

A hot tear falls from your cheek as you realise that this really is one of the last moments you’ll spend with him. His thumb rubs it away.

“It’s not over yet. Not yet”, he whispers as he strokes your hair.

+++

There are tears streaming down your face as you zip your jacket shut. He can’t help but shed some tears as well. This is the end. Really, the end.

“I c-can’t believe i-it’s over”, you manage to get out. He pulls you in a hug and holds you tightly.

You stay like that for a minute before he grabs your jaw softly and kisses you. Fuck, why did you have to leave him?

“You should go”, he says, voice broken. “I don’t want you to miss your plane.”

“Fuck my plane”, you say with a little chuckle.

“Y/N. Please. I- I don’t want to see you go, but we both have lives to return to.” He’s swallowing loudly. He’s having as much trouble with saying goodbye as you have. You thought he’d be used to it by now, but apparently goodbye’s never grow easier over time.

“Okay. Yeah. I should go”, you say. One last kiss. It’s a long kiss, a desperate one.

When his plumb lips leave you for the last time, you look him in the eye one last time. “Thank you for the amazing memories.”

“Thank you, too. Really. I’ll think of you.” The words break your heart. Everything in your body screams to stay, but you still turn around, walking away from his hotel room door. Walking away from the best week of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of comments asking me why they didn't exchange numbers. For me, that's the beauty of summer romance: it's just for the summer and after that you have to move on. They both have to get back to their own reality and a summer romance never lasts because it's set in such a perfect setting.


End file.
